


Strangers

by Varkertry (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L, Alpha Light, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I guess???, I stayed up all night writing, Instead of sleeping, L is sharp, Light is nice to OC, Omega OC, Oops, and i have work tomorrow, idk - Freeform, maybe Light is NOT Kira???, shockingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Varkertry
Summary: !!!! NSFW !!!!!!!! NSFW !!!!!!!! NSFW !!!!!!!! NSFW !!!!!!!! NSFW !!!!!!!! NSFW !!!!!!!! NSFW !!!!!!!! NSFW !!!!





	1. Chapter 1

“Delaware.” She heard Watari call, lifting her head from her book and glancing through her cracked door to see if he was in the doorway. He was not, he expected her to go to him. Of course. She sighed, sliding her bookmark into her book and standing, brushing off her light grey pencil skirt and fixing her bun before walking out. She put her arms behind her back, subconsciously straightening her posture and clearing her throat.

 

“You called?” She answered as she entered the room where she knew they meeting with the Japanese police department was happening. Watari smiled at her kindly, the beta’s presence lightening the air.

 

“Hello, Delaware. L wanted to know if you would like some ice cream?” He asked cheerily, and she smiled back, still stiff in her posture.

 

“I think I’m good, but thank you. Now, you aren’t usually one to beat around the bush, L. Why did you actually call me in here?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over at the black-haired alpha crouching in his chair. She glanced over the police, taking note of the ones who were armed. All of them except for one floppy haired gentleman who looked to be maybe 23? Beta. Most of them were Beta.

 

“At ease, Delaware. Tell me how many of the men in this room are armed.”

 

“All of them except for the one with the floppy hair.” She answered immediately, pulling her arms from behind her back and crossing them in front of her.

 

“Good. And who is the police chief?”

 

“Are you testing me? That’s hardly fair. The alpha with the brown hair and the glasses. Has more authority about him.” She sighed, tiring of L already.

 

“Good. Gentlemen, this is my friend. You’ll have to excuse her stiffness, she’s ex-military. We call her Delaware. She has been programmed into your phones. Get used to her, you will be seeing a lot of her. She likes to work hands-on, expect her at all times. She has high standards, I would not suggest attempting to mate her. She will beat you to a pulp.” L droned, and she nodded, leaning casually on the back of his chair.

 

“She is also amazing at going undercover. Since we have established that Kira is a student, I will be sending her into the high school undercover. Mr. Yagami, I will ask you to introduce her to your son, she will need a guide. Do not inform your son that she is working with me. Matsuda, she will pose as one of your family’s friend’s daughter who is staying with you for a while.”

 

“I’ll get changed.” She sighed, walking off to her room. She pulled her hair out of the bun it was in, cracking her knuckles and making quick work of her clothes, tensing at the sound of the door opening, sniffing the air and relaxing.

 

“Lawliet. You should warn me before you come into rooms I’m staying in. I almost shot you.” She sighed, pulling a plain blue t-shirt over her head and glancing over at him.

 

“Liar. You’d never shoot me, you can smell me.” He laughed softly, and she shook her head, chuckling.

 

“The transition from being called ‘Delaware’ to ‘Stella’ is rather odd. I suppose I’ll be Boston Jones soon, though, so that’ll be odd as well.” She sighed, pulling on her skinny jeans as she spoke. She buttoned them and turned, facing her friend and ruffling her hair a bit.

 

“Does this say 17 year old?” She joked, doing a slow spin for him.

 

“You’re missing the angst and odd habits.” He replied, and she laughed, shaking her head and smiling at him. She sat down on her bed, pulling on socks and a pair of black Chucks that she kept in her suitcase. She quickly tied them, grabbing a black bomber jacket that she also kept in her suitcase and a snapback, fitting it on her curly brown hair.

 

“This good?” She asked, and he nodded, studying her.

 

“Remember to slouch and be relaxed. Bubbly. Be an omega.”

 

“Do I have to?” She whined playfully, getting into character.

 

“Perfect. Let’s go. Do you have the keys to your motorbike?”

 

“Left pocket of the bomber jacket, cell phone is in the right pocket. You’re listed under “Uncle” with a heart emoji, Watari is under “Dad” with an old man emoji.” She reported flawlessly, sliding a stick of gum into her mouth and following L out to greet the others again.

 

“That was fast.” Matsuda commented, and Stella glanced at him, nodding her head.

 

“I work quickly. Chief Yagami, I will be following you on a blue motorcycle. Let’s move out.” She ordered, walking out of the hotel room. She heard him shuffle, not used to being ordered around by an omega. She slid into character, blowing bubbles with her gum and pulling her phone out of her pocket, playing a game on it as she walked to the elevator.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She laughed softly as she walked into the home of Chief Yagami, listening to one of his stories. She replied back in perfect Japanese, surprising the old man.

 

“Sachiko, Sayu, Light, come meet Ms. Boston Jones!” He called loudly in English, knowing it would be easier for her to follow. She grinned, sliding her phone into her back pocket and standing in the doorway as a pretty omega woman with brown hair and an apron on came into sight, a younger brunette girl right by her side, unpresented, and a brunet alpha at the end of the stairs. They all smiled kindly at her.

 

She cleared her throat lightly, giving a small bow, making it look as awkward as possible.

 

“こんにちは、私はボストン・ジョーンズです。” She greeted, smiling widely.

**Hello, I am Boston Jones.**

 

“Welcome to Japan, Boston.” The teenage boy greeted, walking forward and outstretching his hand. Stella took it, acting extremely relieved and shaking it lightly.

 

“I’m Light Yagami. The woman in the apron is my mother, Sachiko, and the young girl is my sister, Sayu.”

 

“You speak very good English, Light, I really appreciate it, I’m still kinda learning Japanese!” She laughed, scratching at the back of her head with her free hand as she spoke, making it look like a subconscious movement. She made some pheromones leave her, making him like her more. He wouldn’t pick up on it, Alphas couldn’t tell when an Omega did that

 

“Where are you from?” He asked, and she smiled wider, making herself look absolutely thrilled at the question.

 

“I’m from Lebanon, Kansas!” She exclaimed proudly, practically bouncing. She looked like a ball of excitement.

 

“Why don’t you take your shoes off, we can go hang out in my room.” Light suggested, and she smiled, nodding her head. She knelt, untying her shoes and stepping out of them, putting them neatly beside someone else’s shoes. She followed Light up to his room, casually standing in the doorway. He sat down on his bed, and she pointed at a chair, raising her eyebrows at him. He nodded, laughing lightly.

 

“So how’d you end up in Japan? More importantly, how’d you meet my father?”

 

“My parents and one of your dad’s coworkers, Uncle Touta, are really close! I’ve only met Uncle Touta a few times, because we live so far, but he suggested that I come to Japan for a while! My parents were actually really cool with the idea, and then Uncle Touta took me to work with him today, and your dad suggested I come over, because he has children in my age range.” She laughed, taking off her hat and casually shaking her hair out. She noticed him watching her hair, and she ran a hand through it, making it look subconscious once again.

 

“I’m going to go ahead and guess the child in my age range is you.” She joked, and Light laughed, nodding his head.

 

“You’d be correct. I’m going to guess you’re, what, 17?”

 

“You’d be correct.” She mocked, waggling her eyebrows at him. She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing, sighing apologetically.

 

“I think that might be Uncle Touta, sorry for cutting our time short, Light, I’ve gotta head over to his place.” She sighed, standing and pulling her phone out of her pocket, declining the call and waving as she walked out of his room, softly shutting the door behind her.

 

“Mr. Yagami, thank you for letting me come over, it was so lovely! Your family truly is beautiful, I hope you all have a lovely night!” She called, sliding her shoes on and tying them quickly, waving as she walked out of the door. She smirked, remembering that she’d purposefully left her hat sitting on Light’s desk, jogging out to her motorbike. She pulled her phone out and called L back, sliding on her bike.

 

“Yeah, I know, Uncle Touta. I’m late. I’m just leaving, I promise I’ll be home before you go to bed. We have a lot of catching up to do!” She said, casual. She heard L laughing, and she ended the call. Stella pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, sliding on her helmet and kicking off, riding into the night, wondering what she'd tell L.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stella sighed heavily, walking into the hotel room and heading off to her room. She pulled off her bomber jacket, her t-shirt following it soon after. She tensed at the feeling of thin arms grabbing her waist, and a nose skimming along her shoulder.

 

“You smell like an alpha.”

 

“Light is an alpha.” She murmured, letting L smell her.

 

“I don’t like it.”

 

“That’ll be the alpha in you. How long have you been up? You don’t get touchy unless you’re tired, Lawliet.” She murmured, and he hummed against her shoulder.

 

“Too long. You’re right, I should sleep.” He replied, not letting go of her yet. Stella had long since gotten used to L being close to her, being in her room while she changed, smelling her, pulling her into random embraces, etc. He was odd like that. She supposed it was just the alpha in him trying to be close to her. The Omega in Stella loved it, but Stella had reigned in that part of her when she joined the military.

 

“You’re going to start your heat soon. Do you have enough suppressants? I can send Watari to go pick some up.” He murmured, nosing at her neck a little. She shivered lightly, carefully removing his hands from her waist and stepping away.

 

“Not too close, dear. Keep going on that path while you’re tired and you’ll mark me.” She joked, pulling an oversized shirt over her head.

 

“Right.” He said, clearing his throat lightly. Stella slid her jeans off, folding them and putting them in her suitcase next to the T-shirt and bomber jacket. She reached under her shirt, undoing her bra and pulling it out of her sleeve, flexing her back slightly and sighing happily. She heard a growl and suddenly her back was on the bed, her legs circled around L’s waist, his nose buried in her scent gland. She held in a moan of appreciation at the feeling of him kissing it, and she shoved at his chest.

 

“L. Off. You’re close to rut, aren’t you?” She sighed, and he lifted, straightening and nodding meekly. He looked like a kicked puppy.

 

“Alright, you can stay in here tonight. If it goes any farther than you smelling me, I will personally kick your ass.” She muttered, sliding off of the bed and opening her door, poking her head out.

 

“He’s close to rut, letting him sleep in here tonight, he’s being clingy, try to pick up suppressants for him soon, please!” She called to Watari, hearing a hum back, and she closed her bedroom door, pulling her suitcase off of her bed and flicking the light off, sliding into her bed. She felt L slide in behind her, pulling her close to him and burying his nose in her hair. It wasn’t new for her to let him stay in her room when he was close to rut, much like it wasn’t new for her to use some of his scent to ward off other alphas when she had to go out during a heat. He wouldn’t ever scent mark her, but he’d rub a napkin against his gland and give it to her to mark herself with. There was a line there, and Stella wasn’t too sure if she’d allow herself to cross it.

 

* * *

 

 

Stella woke up to a growling sound and an iron grip around her waist.

 

“If you come any closer I will tear your esophagus out with my teeth.” She heard L threaten, and Stella opened her eyes, looking at a tired Chief Yagami in the doorway, who was putting his hands up in surrender.

 

“Watari! We need a sedative!” She screamed, flipping around and grabbing L’s wrists, Watari coming in with a needle as Stella tried to hold down the thrashing L. Watari put the needle directly into his neck, injecting the sedative. L relaxed immediately, slumping. Stella sighed, releasing his wrists and getting off of him, clearing her throat and looking at Chief Yagami.

 

“Mr. Yagami, I’m deeply apologetic for this. We didn’t expect his rut to be so bad this time.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

 

“Light has requested to hang out with you. He doesn’t have your number, so he asked if I could deliver the message, and I was headed this way to get a case update. Also, school is starting very soon, Delaware, I would suggest hurrying.” He said politely, nodding and quickly exiting.

 

“Watari, lay out some clothes for me while I shower, please.” She sighed, running off to the shower.

 

* * *

 

 

Stella pulled off her helmet, shaking out her hair and unzipping her bomber jacket, sighing at the sound of a whistle and the Japanese word for Omega. She slid her keys into her pocket, getting off of her bike and putting the helmet in place, putting a stick of gum into her mouth and pulling out her phone, wasting time before she knew she had to go inside the school and to the office. She didn’t have her uniform yet, and she didn’t know her schedule. She decided to text Watari, sliding off of her bike.

 

_ Is he doing okay? _

 

**_Aren’t you in school, young lady? Yes, he is doing fine. He’s still asleep, I went and got suppressants. I hid sedatives in your room on the bedside table._ **

 

_ Thank you. Goodbye. _

 

She looked up from her phone at the sound of her codename, smiling widely at the sight of Light.

 

“Light!” She greeted, waving happily.

 

“I thought I’d come find you, I was assigned to be your guide. I have your uniform, your gym clothes, and I’m instructed to bring you with me through all of my classes and was told that you would have the exact same schedule. I didn’t know you were top of your class in Lebanon!” He greeted, handing her both uniforms. She smiled gratefully, then shrugged casually.

 

“Being the top of your class in Lebanon isn’t exactly something you lead with when talking to an alpha who you just met.” She laughed, waggling her eyebrows. He laughed with her, nodding.

 

“You’re right. I suppose it’s not a question you ask someone you just met either.”

 

“‘Hello, I’m Light Yagami, were you the top of your class in Lebanon, Kansas, USA?’” She playfully mocked, and he laughed, nodding his head.

 

“‘Uh, yes, um, but please slow down, I’m new to Japan,” He mocked back, and she snorted, shaking her head at his high pitched tone.

 

“I do NOT sound like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were playing floor hockey in gym class, and the men were quickly learning that her, a small, curvy Omega with big, sweet looking green eyes, long curly brown hair, and skin so pale it was damn near transparent, was a force to be reckoned with. She weaved in and out of them easily, the puck never leaving her stick. The opposing team’s goalie tried to block her, and she viciously shot it into the net, a loud growl ripping from her lips. The gym teacher called the game, telling them that her team won, and she let out a loud cheer, smiling widely. Light ran up to her, giving her a shocked look.

 

“Are we sure you’re not an alpha, Boston?” He joked, and she shrugged, wiping sweat from her forehead, giggling breathlessly.

 

“My dad is really big on sports.” She explained, laughing softly.

 

“I didn’t know an Omega could be so vicious.”

 

“You should see me when I’m sparring.” She winked, heading off to the women’s showers.

 

Stella quickly dressed, pulling on her normal clothes instead of her uniform, as this was her last class of the day. She shoved both of her uniforms in her bag, stretching and heading out to meet Light in front of the locker rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

She ended up in Light’s house, sitting on his bed, doing her homework with him. She heard her phone buzz from across the room, standing and walking to Light’s desk. She pulled it out of the pocket of the bomber jacket that she left on his desk, putting a hand on her hip and opening her texts. L.

 

**_Why aren’t you here yet_ **

 

_ Doing hw w/ Light @ his. B back b4 dinner time. _

 

She answered quickly, not caring about being formal with L. She slid her phone into her bomber jacket again, crossing back over to the bed and plopping down.

 

“Sorry, my uncle keeps texting me.” She sighed, pulling her book into her lap again.

 

“What did he want?”

 

“Asking about where I am, how school was, etcetera. I’m surprised he isn’t busy with work and has time to text me.” She laughed, finishing the last math problem as she spoke. She closed her book and slid it into her bag, smiling at Light.

 

“So! Math is done, what do you want to do now?” She asked, smiling widely.

 

“Been dying to spar with you.” He suggested, and she grinned, nodding her head.

 

“Well, don’t have low expectations.” She smirked, standing and dragging him with her. She took a fighting stance, raising her guard.

 

“Rules?”

 

“No biting, clawing, that business. The loser is whoever submits first.” She said, rolling her neck and bouncing a little. Light nodded, swinging a fist at her. Her hand shot up lightning fast, catching his fist seconds before it hit her, rushing forward and shoving her knee into his stomach, yelling when he grabbed it with his free hand, using it to throw her off balance. She huffed when he slammed her against the door, narrowing her eyes.

 

“Alright, not being gentle at all, I see?” She teased, grabbing his wrist and twisting it, her elbow finding its way to his sternum. She listened to the breath leave him, twisting so she knocked him to the floor, pressing her foot to his chest while he tried to catch his breath. He grabbed her ankle, lifting her foot and sending her falling to the floor next to him. She grunted, rolling over on top of him and grabbing his arms, linking one under her knee, keeping it pressed to the floor, and twisting the other one, a growl ripping its way from the back of her throat. She made unwavering eye contact, ignoring the omega need in her to look away, to submit.

 

He slumped, forcing himself to look away and submit. She let out a victorious cheer, standing up and flopping down on his bed, heaving.

 

“You’re good. Where did you learn to fight?” Light asked from the floor.

 

“I’m from Kansas, dude. The only thing we have to do in Kansas is fighting and playing sports.” She laughed, breathless. Light laughed with her, just as breathless.

 

“Alright. That sounds fair. Would’ve never guessed that you’re a brawler.”

 

“Big things come in little packages.” She laughed, groaning as her phone buzzed. She forced herself off the bed, walking over to her jacket and answering the call.

 

“Hello?” She breathed, bending over and resting her head on Light’s desk.

 

“ _ You have five minutes to leave the Yagami house and come back to the hotel before I come and get you,”  _ L growled into the phone, and the call ended. She groaned loudly, sighing.

 

“My uncle is pissy. I’ve gotta go before he comes and pulls me out of your house by my ear. I’ll leave my number on your desk.” She sighed, grabbing his sticky notes and scribbling her number down really fast with one of his pens. She pulled her jacket on, sliding on her backpack and stepping over Light, waving as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! NSFW !!!!  
> !!!! NSFW !!!!  
> !!!! NSFW !!!!  
> !!!! NSFW !!!!  
> !!!! NSFW !!!!  
> !!!! NSFW !!!!  
> !!!! NSFW !!!!  
> !!!! NSFW !!!!

Stella damn near screamed for Watari when she went into her room and was immediately on the bed, L’s neck roughly rubbing against her, scent marking her. Her head quickly went muddy, eyes fluttering and hips canting up to grind against L, a keening moan coming out of her throat.

 

“Watari left, he’s helping people,” L growled in Stella’s ear, and Stella felt a cold sweat run through her before she became putty in L’s hand, feeling slick start to come out of her. He had triggered her heat. She couldn’t care less, rubbing her scent glands against him even more, whimpering and grinding up even rougher.

 

She gasped as his cold hand dove into her pants, rubbing her clit through her panties. Her eyes rolled back into her head, his name escaping her in a moan. He growled, moving his hand into her panties and putting a couple of fingers inside of her, Stella moaning loudly. She mindlessly started begging, thrusting her hips up to meet his fingers. She practically screamed when they hooked into her g-spot, hitting it mercilessly. She barely had time to think before her pants and panties were practically ripped off of her, and his head was between her legs, licking at her like he was starved. She screamed his name as she came, back arching off the bed, breathing harshly. 

 

He was inside of her in seconds, ripping her shirt right down the middle and pulling her breasts free from her bra, mouth latching on her nipples. She moaned, thrusting her hips up to meet his. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling when he bit down on her collarbone. Hard. He growled, thrusting into her even harder. She damn near screamed, calling out his name like it was the last damn time she’d ever say it. He pulled out quickly, cumming across her stomach and breasts, looking pleased with himself.

 

She whimpered when he practically jumped off the bed, looking shocked and confused, like he had been snapped out of a spell. She continued whining for him, and he ran to her suitcase, grabbing one of her emergency suppressants and rushing forward, injecting her with it. She gasped, closing her eyes as her body felt like she’d been hit with a bucket of ice water. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the aftershocks of her orgasm ringing through her. She closed her legs, stiffening.

 

“What the fuck just happened.”

 

“Do you want an actual summary or was that rhetorical?” 

 

“Rhetorical, L.” She groaned, sitting up and glaring at him.

 

“We need to go clean ourselves up. Cleanse our scent glands before Watari gets back and locks us both up.” He muttered, and she nodded, trying to stand and quickly falling to the floor. She let out a little yelp of surprise when she felt his arms link under her and him heave her up, walking to the bathroom. She sighed, relaxing. He set her down on the bathroom counter, grabbing a wet washcloth and wiping her down quickly, looking almost disappointed to wipe the cum off of her.

 

“So, am I correct in assuming that we will have a silent agreement to never talk about this, or repeat it?” She murmured, watching him clean her up.

 

“Yes.” He answered shortly, brushing her hair over her shoulders and wiping her scent glands, humming as he worked. She noticed that he didn’t clean himself. Like he was trying to take care of her, or he didn’t want to lose her scent. Stella grabbed a washcloth herself, wetting it down and gently cupping his jaw, lifting his chin to wipe at his scent glands. He growled lightly, warning her.

 

“Don’t. Leave it. You have to get close to the Yagami kid, you can’t go in being marked.”

 

“Lawliet, breathe and think logically. Let me clean your glands.” She muttered, moving the washcloth closer once again. His hand shot up before she could blink and he let out a loud growl. 

 

“Don’t. I like it.” He muttered, and she nodded weakly, dropping her hand. He backed away, glancing at her mostly naked body before hissing under his breath, running a gentle hand up the outside of her thigh. He pulled the ripped remnants of her t-shirt off of her and unclipped her bra, sliding it off of her. She let out a shuddering breath, watching him stare at the mark he left on her collarbone, a primal look coming over him. He dove his head down, sucking and biting a mark into her breast, then into her stomach, her hipbone, on the insides of both of her thighs. He dove back into eating her out, Stella let out a startled moan, her hands tangling in his hair.

 

“Fuck, Lawliet, you gotta think.” She tried to reason, pleasure overtaking her. She was more than willing to let him do what he pleased.

 

“Don’t want to.” He muttered, sliding fingers inside of her again and hooking them into her g-spot again. He started thrusting them into her fast, growling in satisfaction when he tasted more slick coming from her, rubbing his scent gland into the one in her thigh as he worked. It was too much. Her hips started rolling up, and he looked up, making eye contact with her as she came, screaming his name.

 

“Fuck, Lawliet, you gotta stop.” She breathed when he continued sucking at her clit. He growled, pulling her hips closer to his mouth, fucking his tongue into her. So soon after her orgasm, it didn’t take long for her to cum again, pulling at his hair. He stood wordlessly, looking at Stella as she slumped against the mirror, wiping his face off. He picked her up again and carried her off to her bedroom and put her into her bed. He put his clothes on quickly, grabbing her bottle of suppressants and setting them on her bedside table. He grabbed a water bottle from the mini refrigerator in her room, setting it next to the pill bottle.

 

“Rest. I’ll have Watari come back with your favorite food.” He ordered, and she nodded, head still spinning. She was unable to think, so she just nodded, closing her eyes and curling into a ball, slipping into unconsciousness.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Stella woke to her cell phone ringing, sitting up in bed and grabbing it, answering the call.

 

“Hello?” She yawned, looking at the bruises littering her body.

 

“ _ Boston! I ran into some trouble, and I didn’t know who else to call. Can you help me? I’m down by the bookstore uptown.”  _ Light said into the phone, and she yawned, nodding before she realized that he couldn’t see her.

 

“Hmm? Yeah, I’ll be there really soon. What kind of trouble are you in?”

 

“ _ Might come out with a stab wound trouble.” _

 

Stella hummed and ended the call, pulling clothes on. She pulled a black beanie on with black jeans and a simple black shirt, guessing that she’d have to look a little scarier. She pulled on her military boots and her leather jacket, sliding her pocket knife into one of her pockets along with her keys.

 

“I’ll be back.” She called, waving to L and Watari as she walked out of the hotel room, putting a stick of gum into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Stella drifted up to where she saw Light, her bike making a screeching sound on the pavement, startling the men surrounding the teenage alpha. She pulled her helmet off, glaring at the men.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing.” She growled, sliding off the bike and straightening her back. They chuckled.

 

“Why don’t you get out of here and go back to your Alpha, little one?” One of them chuckled, moving to touch her hair. Stella lashed out, moving so fast that the rest of them hadn’t processed that she’d broken the man’s arm until he let out a scream.

 

“Touch me again and I will do much worse than break your arm.” She growled, glaring at the men. One of them brought out a knife, and Stella groaned, sighing heavily and flipping up the seat of her bike, getting into the compartment under it and pulling out a gun. She pointed it at him with a steady hand, unwavering confidence.

 

“Scram. Mess with the kid again and I will take personal joy in beating the shit out of you and leaving you for dead. Understood?” She growled, and they laughed, snorting.

 

“You take down a beta. Okay, honey. Calm down. Are you close to your heat?”

 

Stella groaned, pointing the gun and pulling the trigger, shooting directly next to his foot.

 

“Get the FUCK OUT OF HERE.” She yelled, and they nodded, grabbing the man with the broken arm and running. Stella casually tucked her gun into the back of her jeans, glancing at Light, unphased.

 

“You doing okay?” She asked, pulling her keys out of her bike and sliding them into her pocket.

 

“Uh, yeah. Um. I didn’t know you had a gun. Or that you knew how to shoot.”

 

“I’m American.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Come show me what you were doing out here anyway.” She sighed, and he nodded, swallowing. He made a vague head gesture toward an abandoned factory, and she nodded, taking in his attire.

 

“Black on black. Looks like we had similar ideas. Alright, I can get you in.” She yawned, lifting up her seat again and pulling out a lockpicking set. She walked over to the door, picking the lock and nudging the door open with her hip. She looked over to Light, who was grinning.

 

“Armed, dangerous, and useful as hell. It’s nice to see this side of you, Boston.”

 

She shrugged, laughing softly.

 

“So it is. Enjoy it while you can, I won’t speak of this come tomorrow. I’m different after night falls.” She chuckled, walking into the abandoned warehouse.

 

“What are you doing in an abandoned warehouse at 2 am, Light Yagami?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What are you doing with a gun, in an abandoned warehouse at 2 am, Boston Jones?”

 

“Duty called.” She answered simply, tensing at the strong smell of an alpha in rut. She pulled her gun out, tensing.

 

“What? Do you smell something?” Light asked, and she nodded, turning her nose in his direction and sniffing.

 

“Mm. It’s you. You’re in rut.” She muttered, sliding the gun back into the back of her jeans.

 

“Which is why I’m in the warehouse. I come here when it’s bad, destroy things. Calm me down.” He muttered, and she hummed, furrowing her eyebrows. She picked up a metal pole, handing it to him.

 

“I’ve got a first aid kit on the bike if you hurt yourself. I’ll be outside.” She sighed, nodding and walking out, sliding onto her bike. She pulled her phone out as L conveniently called.

 

“Dude, I’m a little busy.”

 

_ “You know I can feel it when you’re in danger, right? It’s part of the scent marking.” _

 

“Is that why you wanted to keep it? Sneaky bastard. I’m good, I just got an urgent call, had to help someone out.” She sighed, and he let out a disapproving huff.

 

_ “Where are you? I don’t want to have to go sniff you out.” _

 

“Good luck with that, I’m near another Alpha in rut. You wouldn’t be able to smell me even if you were right in front of me.”

 

_ “Jesus fuck. I start up your heat and suddenly you leave at 2 am and then tell me you’re a little busy. Are you having intercourse, Ms. St. Charles?” _

 

“No, I’m good for a while. Speaking of Alphas, I gotta head out, my pal’s coming back, I’ll talk to you later Uncle Touta.” She said, ending the call and sliding up on her bike, noticing that Light was bleeding.

 

“Hop on. You get the helmet.” She murmured, and he obeyed, putting the helmet on. Stella started up the bike and kicked off, riding off toward a motel.

 

She slid off in front of the office, walking in and pulling cash out of her pocket.

 

“Room for the night. We’ll be gone for a few hours. Keep quiet about this, you saw nobody.” She muttered, happy that she’d told Light to stay on the bike.

 

“This is more than I need for one room for an hour.” The receptionist murmured, and Stella nodded.

 

“The rest is hush money. I’ll take room 4.” She muttered, grabbing the key herself and heading out, spinning the key around her finger. Light stood off of the bike, lifting the seat and grabbing Stella’s emergency kit, following her.

 

Stella flicked the lights on, pulling her leather jacket off and tossing it on the bed in the room. She took the first aid kit from Light and gestured to the bed.

 

“Shirt off. Sit.” She ordered, hoping that he’d ignore the abundance of scars on her arms and the fresh gash across her back.

 

“What happened to your back and arms?”

 

She almost groaned.

 

“Back was an accident. Arms were self-inflicted.” She lied, trying not to tell him that she’d been imprisoned and tortured in the last case she worked with L. Her back was covered in gashes from a whip, her arms covered in scars from thin knife cuts. He made a displeased noise, and she sighed lightly.

 

“Not about me. You’re hurt. Let me fix you up.” She said, collecting her supplies and turning to him. She made quick work of him, cleaning and bandaging his cuts. He ran a curious finger along a long, old scar that ran down the length of her forearm. That one was actually self-inflicted.

 

“Did you see the twin of that one?” She asked, casually flipping her other forearm and letting him see the two of the scars.

 

“Did that after I found out that I can’t have pups.” She muttered, giving him some insight on herself. It was true. She couldn’t have pups. She got into a car wreck when she was younger, damaged her bad enough that she wouldn’t ever be able to bear children.

 

“You tried to kill yourself?” He asked, and she nodded, not looking away from the cut she was cleaning.

 

“No Alpha wants an Omega who can’t bear children. I don’t even have the guts to tell the people closest to me, so relish in me telling you this bit of info.” She murmured, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“No one else knows?”

 

“They’ll know eventually.” She whispered, bandaging the final cut and clearing her throat, handing him his shirt. She spun her keys around her finger, walking out to the office and tossing the key to the receptionist, then catching Light just as he put her first aid kit back and handed her the leather jacket she took off.

 

“I’ll drop you off at home. Hop on.”


End file.
